Safety First
by musicgal3
Summary: What happens when cats make stupid decisions that could ultimately affect their health? The Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap find out.
1. Not Always Safe

**Safety First**

**Chapter 1: Not Always Safe**

A young Maine Coon cat stalked slowly in the sun, trying to avoid the shade. It was a crisp Winter's morning and the cat was feeling the coolness. Spying a car, he wandered over to lie beneath it. When he reached the vehicle, however, he could feel warmth radiating from above. _Ah, finally, warmth!_ And with that observation, he bunched up his powerful hind muscles and, not being the most intelligent of cats, leapt into what he didn't realize was the motor of the car.

* * *

The Maine Coon had been asleep for a few hours when a loud noise interrupted his peaceful slumber. The cat awoke with a start, but soon settled back into a comfortable nook of the engine. Not long after, however, the cat felt a gnawing sensation on the tip of his tail. Turning cautiously, it took him barely a moment to realize that his tail was caught in a part of his new bed that had suddenly begun moving, slowly grinding on his sensitive tail. With a yelp and a somewhat hindered leap, the young tom grabbed his tail with both front paws and desperately attempted to free his tail from its captor without much success. The motor was also beginning to heat up to the point where the tom thought he was going to die from heat exhaustion. Screeching loudly with his claws unsheathed finally gave him a result. The grinding on his tail ceased and the cat eventually managed to free his tail. With another yelp and a jump-twist-dive movement, the cat escaped from the car and ran straight into a human leg.

The human bent over with his arms outstretched, ready to pick up the cat that had suddenly emerged from underneath his vehicle. Unfortunately for him, the tom, being scared, confused and now disoriented, swiped at the human's legs, leaving long, bloody scratch-marks across his bare skin. With another swipe and a loud hiss, the Maine Coon fled the scene and the two monsters.

* * *

Almost blind with pain and fear, the Maine Coon half-ran, half-stumbled along the side of the road, clutching his shredded tail. Blood poured out of this sensitive body part and stained the fur on his front paws and on his stomach, across which he was nursing his poor tail. Exhausted, he collapsed in a bloody heap in the dirt.

* * *


	2. The Discovery

**CHAPTER 2:** **The Discovery**

A silver tabby spotted a clump of something beside the road. His curiosity piqued, he wandered over to take a closer look.

As he approached the clump, he realized that it was an injured cat. He bent down to assess the other tom's wounds, but ended up crying out instead. _Tugger?! _Quickly and deftly, he gathered his brother in his arms and walked home, faltering every so often under the weight of the other body.

* * *

Panting heavily, the silver tabby stumbled into the junkyard and made his way to the home of Jennyanydots. The queen who opened the door cried out in anguish at the sight of Munkustrap carrying his brother's battered body and briskly ushered them inside.

While Jennyanydots worked on Tugger efficiently, Munkustrap paced around the room nervously. "What's wrong with him?" he finally asked.

"I can't tell for certain," began the queen, "but it looks as if something – or some_one_ – has slashed his tail."

Munkustrap gasped. "No…" he whispered. Glancing back up at Jennyanydots, he asked, "Could it have been done using claws or…a knife?"

Jennyanydots thought for a moment. "Claws – no. But a knife? Definitely."

Munkustrap, by now, was seething with anger. "Macavity," was all he said through gritted teeth. The tom stalked out of the room, after asking Jennyanydots to let him know when Tugger awoke, and sat on the tyre in the centre of the junkyard. This was his favourite place to think. _Could Macavity never leave Tugger alone? What does he want from him? Why does he want him dead? I must stop him once and for all from destroying this tribe. _His musings, however, were interrupted by the appearance of the striking Demeter beside him.

Demeter lovingly nuzzled her mate, who appeared to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" Munkustrap started. He hadn't heard Demeter approach. "Oh, uh, I'll tell you later." And with that, the silver tabby jumped down from the tyre and walked with purpose towards the junkyard exit.

Demeter stared after her mate, a puzzled frown deepening the elegant lines of her forehead. "Munku…?" Munkustrap obviously didn't hear her call after him, and she shook her head with a sigh.


	3. Stress and Sickening Angst

**CHAPTER 3: Stress and Sickening Angst**

"Demeter, have you seen Munkustrap?" a breathless Mistoffelees asked as he tripped up to the tyre.

"He left the yard about fifteen minutes ago. Why?"

"Tugger got hurt, and Munkustrap asked Jenny to tell him when he woke up, and he just did, so she asked me to tell Munkustrap, but he's not here," Mistoffelees explained rapidly, coming to a stop with his ears drooping at the thought that he failed in his mission.

"I'll tell him when he comes back," Demeter assured the young tom.

At that, Mistoffelees perked up slightly. "Really? Oh, thanks, Demeter!" Mistoffelees have the queen a brief hug that she barely felt before rushing back into Jennyanydots' den.

The older queen looked up at his entrance. "Did you tell him?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, he left the yard, but Demeter said she'd tell him when he got back."

"What was that?" Jennyanydots asked sharply.

"Demeter will –"

"No, not that, the bit before," said Jennyanydots impatiently.

"Oh! Demeter said that Munkustrap left the yard about a quarter of an hour ago."

"Oh, no," Jennyanydots groaned. "Watch him, I'll be right back."

Mistoffelees sighed and sat beside the now-awake Tugger.

"What was that all about?" the older tom asked weakly.

"Search me. I don't see what's so special about Munkustrap leaving the grounds, but anyways…"

Meanwhile, Jennyanydots had raced across the junkyard to find Alonzo.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Alonzo asked lightly as the queen nearly barrelled into him. In all truth, he had never, in his entire life, seen her move so quickly!

Jennyanydots paused for a second to take a deep breath and organize her thoughts so that Alonzo would be able to fully understand her the first time. "Munkustrap left the yard and I think he might be in danger."

Alonzo's eyes widened at this statement. "What do you mean? Why do you think he would be in danger?"

"I think he's going to find Macavity."

Alonzo's eyes widened even further. "What makes you think that?"

"To make a long story short, Munkustrap found Tugger injured and brought him back to the yard. Tugger's tail was completely mangled and he was unconscious. Munkustrap asked me if it could have been done by either claws or a knife, and when I told him that it could have been done by a knife, but not by claws, he just said 'Macavity'. He asked me to let him know he Tugger awoke, and he stalked out of the den. Tugger awoke not long ago, so I sent Mistoffelees to tell him that Tugger was awake, but Mistoffelees said that Demeter told him that Munkustrap left the yard about…" – Jennyanydots paused – "…well, it would have to be about twenty, twenty-five minutes ago now."

Alonzo was, by the end of the queen's account, livid and fearful for his cousin's safety. "Why couldn't he have waited? He should have seen me about it and gathered the toms. Instead he had to go off on his own! But there's no time to waste. We'll have to –"

"But that's not all," Jennyanydots interrupted him. "Tugger told me that it wasn't Macavity who hurt him. He fell asleep in a car and got his tail stuck in the motor, then a human started the car and Tugger had difficulty getting out. _That_'s how he got his tail mangled."

Being the polite tom he was, even in times of stress and sickening angst, Alonzo muttered that one word under his breath: "Damn."


	4. Protecting the Tribe

**CHAPTER 4: Protecting the Tribe**

Meanwhile, Munkustrap was racing at full speed towards Macavity's lair. His pace quickened with every thought of protecting Tugger and his tribe that entered his mind. Finally, after following a maze of busy streets and alleyways, the silver tabby stopped in front of an abandoned block of flats that were destined to be demolished. Once he stopped to gaze up at the tall building, he suddenly regretted going there. He had no idea why he had gone by himself. _What a stupid thing to do, Munku! _Munkustrap scolded himself. However, he felt he couldn't turn back now. Not after this journey. He had to go through with it.

Munkustrap stepped inside the ground floor of the building and cautiously glanced around. Spying out several dead bushes and various other pot plants – also dead – that Munkustrap considered would be perfect camouflage if needed, he began to head up the nearby staircase.

The silver tabby knew that his brother had a love for heights, and so would most likely occupy the top floor of the building more often than those below it. He padded up the staircase, resting for a few minutes at each new level to ensure he could make it the entire way up after his journey to actually _get_ to the flats.

He was halfway up the building when he heard a noise coming from above him. Quickly, Munkustrap sought out some dead plants similar to those he had found downstairs and hid amongst them.

Soon, he could see an army of cats swarm past, heading downstairs in a blur. _Henchcats. _As soon as they had passed, Munkustrap slipped out from his hiding spot and continued on his way upstairs, thankful that the henchcats hadn't noticed his scent.

* * *

The top floor was in sight. It was within Munkustrap's reach. _Just a few more steps to go…there._ The tom pulled himself up over the top step and quickly ducked behind a terracotta pot. Now to figure out which room Macavity hid in…

Munkustrap didn't have to wonder for long, for a door nearby opened and the feared cat himself appeared, looking as vicious and evil as ever. An involuntary shudder ran along Munkustrap's spine, but he forced himself to be calm. _It's now or never…_ Munkustrap told himself. _He's trying to ruin the tribe; to tear it apart. You can't let that happen. I must protect the tribe._

Looking much braver and bolder than he felt, Munkustrap stepped out from behind the pot and walked straight up to his ex-brother.

The ginger tom cackled amusedly. "What are _you_ doing here, little brother?" he sneered.

"I'm here to clear everything up once and for all."

"What, by yourself?"

"And why not?"

Macavity shook his head sadly. "Oh, that was such a mistake. You'll never learn, will you, _Munkustrap_?" He began to advance threateningly upon the other tom. "You had no cause to come here, yet you do so anyway. Just to get yourself killed, I presume?"

"You slime," Munkustrap spat back, "you injured Tugger. You're trying to tear the tribe apart. Well, I won't let you do it."

"I'll do what I like, and you can't stop me. But, please, do tell me about Tugger. I'm intrigued. I haven't harmed him since…oooh, let me see…it must have been…three months ago, now? But I _would_ like to hear how he's doing."

"You –" Munkustrap flung himself at Macavity with full force.

The two had only been wrestling for barely a minute before Munkustrap felt himself being shoved aside. Munkustrap glanced up, startled, and scared of seeing a henchcat at Macavity's aid.

But it wasn't. "You fool," hissed Alonzo.


	5. Escaping Macavity

**CHAPTER 5: Escaping Macavity**

Macavity paced along the corridor, his evil cackle ringing throughout the building. "So, pipsqueak cousin has to come and rescue the tough leader-to-be, eh?" he sneered. "Oh, this is too amusing! I just need a moment to –" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he let out a full, genuine laugh. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face. He laughed until he was rolling around on the floor. He laughed until he could laugh no more, then took a deep breath and _did_ laugh some more.

Munkustrap and Alonzo looked on, completely and utterly bewildered. They were so taken by shock and surprise that the thought of taking their chance to escape didn't even occur to them. Macavity was evil – that much they knew. But perhaps he wasn't just that – perhaps he was mad. If so, that would explain his being evil and sadistic. To the two toms, at that moment, Macavity appeared to be totally insane.

_If only there were such things as asylums or sanatoriums for cats,_ Munkustrap thought ruefully.

_If only there were such things as sanatoriums or asylums for cats,_ Alonzo thought ruefully.

_If only those two weren't such idiots,_ Macavity thought as he rolled around on the floor.

"You dopes, get out of there!"

Munkustrap looked around, thinking he heard someone whispering, but he could see no-one other than Macavity and Alonzo.

"Munks, Alonzo, come _on_!"

Munkustrap's ears perked up. It _was_ someone speaking – and he recognized the voice! "We're coming, Plato," he whispered to Alonzo's brother. He nudged Alonzo in the side.

Quietly, Munkustrap and Alonzo crept towards Plato, who had managed to get to the same floor via a different route and was sitting near the top of the staircase (a different one from the one that Munkustrap and then Alonzo had used). Once together, the group of three hurried down a few steps where they found the tribe's magic cat, Mr. Mistoffelees, patiently awaiting their arrival. Muttering a few words of incantation, Mistoffelees waved his paws and teleported the cats from the tribe back to the junkyard, leaving Macavity to his mad laughing fit – something nobody in this universe or any other had ever witnessed before.

* * *

"You fool, Munkustrap!" Alonzo shouted at his cousin. "You could have been killed! You're lucky I got there in time, or you'd be dead meat! Actually, I thought we both would, but that's beside the point. The point is, you shouldn't have gone running off by yourself like that with no back-up or anything! And you know something else? You had no reason to!"

"Okay, so I probably shouldn't have handled the situation the way I did, I admit. But I _did_ have reason to!" Munkustrap shouted back.

"And what was that?" Alonzo crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow challengingly, awaiting the answer.

"Did you see what that bastard did to Tugger's tail?"

"No."

"He cut it up! He used a human knife and mangled my brother's tail!"

"No, he didn't, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap stopped shouting for a moment, baffled by Alonzo's statement.

Alonzo continued. "Macavity didn't hurt Tugger this time. It was Tugger's own fault. He fell asleep in a car and got his tail stuck in the motor when a human started the car. That's it, end of story. Jenny says he'll be fine."

"You mean I –"

"– was going to fight Macavity for no reason, yes." Alonzo put his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. "Next time, know all the facts before you go flying off the handle."

Munkustrap nodded numbly. "I am such an idiot."

"You could say that."


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

"…Now, whatever you do, do _not_ – I repeat, do _not_ – get into a car unless your human picks you up and puts you inside on something that looks sort of like a seat. Anything could happen if you don't follow this instruction. You could get your tail slashed up, for example – or worse." Jennyanydots glanced at Tugger, who ducked his head and flushed with embarrassment.

At that moment, Jennyanydots was holding a seminar for the junkyard cats on health and safety.

"Seems to be going well, doesn't it?" Munkustrap whispered to Alonzo.

"Sure does," Alonzo agreed. "After this, though, I think we need one on deduction and anger management."

Munkustrap, like his brother, flushed. "Might be a good idea."

"Now, kits – and cats – the most important thing to remember is _safety first_."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters involved in this story - they belong in their entirety to T.S. Eliot. I DO, however, own the story, which is protected under my name by Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2009.**


End file.
